hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of gangs in Long Beach, California
FUCK DEM ALL * FUCC DONKS * FUCC TRASHCANS * FUCC 4L * FUCC FUNNY BUNNIES * FUCC TOAST * FUCC APPLES * FUCC SUSHI * FUCC 12ST * FUCC ONE FIVE BLOCC * FUCC SEVEN FIVE * FUCC TURNT SQUAD * FUCC SUKI FAM * FUCC GMT KASH * FUCC FISH N RICE * FUCC FISH HOOKS * FUCC COCC ROACHES * FUCC BUTTCRACCS * FUCC CHONGOS * FUCC BEAN PIES * FUCC FAKETEEN STREET * FUCC TWANKS * FUCC CLB * FUCC EFCC * FUCC BUGS * FUCC 2N * FUCC BABY WEASEL * FUCC NORMANY CHAN * FUCC BRANDON LEE * FUCC FRANK WHYTE * FUCC BLESS THA MULA * FUCC C DAWG FROM COCCROACHES * FUCC VIJED MAO * FUCC MIKE KEO * FUCC MATT CHAMPA * FUCC ROSE CLICC * FUCC P BOY FROM COCCROACHES * FUCC B ROC FROM COCCROACHES * FUCC G BABY FROM TWINKIES OL DUSTY ASS MARK * FUCC O MACK * FUCC SHOTGUN. OL SCARY ASS. QUICK TO CALL THE COPS ON A OPP. * FUCC BITCH BOYS * FUCC EAZY BAKEOVEN * FUCC VEASNA MAO * FUCC FOSHOTHO SUKI * FUCC JOHNSON * FUCC STUPID YOUNG * FUCC FREEMAN BLOCC * FUCC AFFICIALS * FUCC CATFISH Skateboarding Crews * Hammer City Skate Gang | HCSG * Turtle Squad | TS75 (Defunct) * Seven Five | TS75 * United Foundation | UF (Defunct) * Kool-Aid as Fuck | KAF (Defunct) * Steezy Squares (Defunct) * Cup Cakes (Defunct) * Team Basic (Defunct) Tagging Crews * Graffiti Artists | GA * Exotic Stoner Mob | ESM * Fuck My Enemies | FMa * Tha BratZ | TBZ * Full Time Crime | FTC E$LB X NELA * 2 Fucking Evil | 2FE * One Evil Mind | OEM * Krazy Women Crew | KWC *MIC| Melted Ice Cream * Mob 2 Kill | M2K * Tagging High Crew | THC *IDGAF *KYC| Krazy Youngsters Crew *KIC| Kurpted Individuals Crew *MG| Mind Games *QA *EOF (yo=) *CWK| Crazy Wicked Criminals *8st Krazy Ass Family/ 8 Mob Filipino *West Side Islanders | WSI *Pimpside Phamily *SaTanaS | STS *West Side Crazy Ruthless Gang | WSCRG • 318 (DROPPED) Samoans *Sons Of Samoa | SOS * NorthSide Uso Skuad Duce Gang| 65th 67th * Northside Family Gangsta Crip | 49 * Fam Bam Gangsta Crip *Insane Crip Gang | ICG *Blacc Bandit Crips | BBC 24st *Bricc Boy Crip | 52st NorthSide BBC *Boulevard Mafia Crip | BMC *Naughty Nasty Gangster Crips | 2NGC *Rolling Eighty Crips | REC • R80C *Linden Block Crip | LBC *Rollin' 20 Crips | RTC • R20C *60th Street Bloods Surenos (Varrio Tres) *East Side Longero | ESL • X3 *West Side Longero | WSL • X3 *North Side Longero | NSL • X3 *Barrio Pobre | BP • X3 *Barrio Small Town | BST • X3 *Barrio Eighteen Street | BEST • 18ST • X3 *Mid City Stoners | MCS • X3 *Crazy Latino Boys | CLB • X3 *Mara Salvatrucha | MS13 • X3 *Nine Street Locos | 9ST LKS • X3 *Playa Larga | PL • X3 *Varrio Saint Paul | STP • X3 *Ghetto Boyz | GBZ • X3 *Varrio Pleasant Street | PST • X3 *Varrio 23rd Street | 23ST • X3 *Puro Mexican Raza | ESLB PMR • X3 *White Fence | WF • X3 * West Side Harpys | HPS • X3 * Krazy Crowd | KC • X3 * West Side Muertos | MTS • X3 Asians *Tiny Rascals Gang | TRG • 7126 *Crazy Brotha Clan | CBC • 323 *Crazy Ruthless Kingz | CRK • 318 *Crazy Ruthless Gang (CRKingzKilla) | CRG • 318G *Suisidal Town Crips | STC • 5415 *Exotic Family City Crips | EFCC • 5633 *Asian BoyZ | ABZ • 1226 *Crime Family Gangster Crips | CFGC • 3673 *Asian Mafia Family Crips | AMF • 1136 *Bitch Killa Gangster Crips | BKGC • *Freeman Block Gang | FBG 900BLK (founded by some members of TRG • ABZ • SOS • FNR • OSZ • CR and more) Was a neighborhood thing which were all shared at one point. *Fucking No Respect | FNR • *Fucking Hoodlum Society | FHS • 745 *Easy Boyz Gang | EBG • 527 *Easy Crazy Homicide | ECH • 538 *Original Asian Gang | OAG • 069 *Oriental SouljahZ | OSZ • 052 *Oriental BoyS | OBS • 0135 *Oriental TroopS | OTS • 075 *Koun Khmer Mafia | KKM *12st | S.E.A. Click *15st | S.E.A. Click *Rose Click | S.E.A. Click *N.E.R.D. (Cherry Apartments) | S.E.A. Click (Never Ever Respect Donkeys) *Crazy Town Crip (EFCC) (CTC) | S.E.A. Clic *Young Crazy Thugs | YCT • 437 *Wah Ching | Dub C • 華青|华青 *Viet Boyz * barrio porore bitck ckick